The present invention is directed to compounds of the formula 
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. As used in formula I, and throughout the specification, the symbols have the following meanings:
R1=R2, COR3, CONH2, CONR2R3, COOR2, or SO2R2;
R2=alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl;
R3=H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl; 
R4=alkyl with two or more carbon atoms, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, or R9, with the proviso that when R1 is acetyl or propionyl and
Y=alkene, then R4cannot be nitrofuryl or 2-quinolinyl;
R5, R6, R7, R8=independently H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, halo, or
hydroxy, alkoxy, amino, NR12R13, thio, or alkylthio, with the proviso that only one such heteroatom group is bonded to any one carbon atom; 
R10, R11=independently H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, halo, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylcarbonyloxy, carboxy, alkyloxycarbonyl, amino, NR5R16, carbamoyl, ureido, thio, or alkylthio;
R12, R13, R14, R15, R16=independently H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heterocycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, or heteroarylalkyl.
The compounds of formula I are protein kinase inhibitors and are useful in the treatment of proliferative diseases, for example, cancer, inflammation and arthritis. They may also be useful in the treatment of Alzheimer""s disease, and cardiovascular disease.